


Feels So Right - Tiberius Blackthorn and Kit Rook

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Book 1: Lady Midnight, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Training Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tiberius Blackthorn and Kit Rook have each been harboring some feelings for one another, but keeping them to themselves. Eventually, it has to all come bursting out. "Ty didn’t laugh very often, and Kit had learned over the past few months of being at the Institute that his smiles needed to be cherished. Kit felt his heart warm at the sight of laughter in Ty’s normally stormy eyes."





	

Kit looked up from the delicious omelet he had been shoveling in his mouth to Ty, who was sitting across from him. The black-haired boy was watching him eat unabashedly, small chin resting in his hand. He was clad in a black tank and black training sweats, that cinched in beneath his knees. Kit had been fascinated with the runes swirling gracefully up to Ty’s delicate collarbones ever since Kit had first seen them. Sometimes Kit wondered if Ty wore the tank tops just to show off his runes. Ty smirked, a rare but breathtaking expression on his pale face.

“The omelet is good?” he nodded at Kit’s almost-empty plate. Kit speared a few more red peppers with his fork before replying.

“Mhm,” he responded, enjoying the last flavors of the breakfast Ty had made him. Julian’s homely kitchen, with it’s pale yellow walls and sunlight streaming through the white curtains, was peaceful at these early hours of the day. It had become their daily routine, collapsing together on either Kit or Ty’s bed at eight or nine and then waking up at the crack of dawn. It enabled them to spend a few hours alone together without Livvy’s loud, cheery voice or Tavvy’s happy squeals cutting through their conversations. “It’s great.”

Kit rose from his chair with a scraping noise once he was done. He reached for Ty’s plate full of bread crumbs at the same time as Ty had reached down to pick it up himself. Their fingers brushed and Ty pulled back like Kit had burned him. Kit turned away towards the sink to hide his hurt expression. Sometimes Ty just didn’t want to be touched, and Kit tried to act indifferent, but every time it happened Kit’s heart contracted painfully. He put the dishes in the sink, clearing his throat. Ty had moved to the doorway.

Kit and Ty walked down the hallway together, a heavy silence between them. There were so many words unsaid, so many questions unanswered. When the pair got to the training room, Ty opened the door for Kit and Kit murmured a thank you. They walked to the weapons room, and as they stood together examining the weapons adorning the walls, Kit was even more aware of their height difference. 

“Spar?” Ty asked Kit, his steel gray eyes focused on a staff that he was balancing in his hand. Kit nodded, getting one off of the wall.

“I bet I can beat you this time,” Kit gave Ty a sidelong glance, and saw that Ty was gazing at him also. Kit averted his eyes quickly. A grin broke out on Ty’s face. 

“Yeah, right,” he joked. Kit took a chance and observed Ty. Ty didn’t laugh very often, and Kit had learned over the past few months of being at the Institute that his smiles needed to be cherished. Kit felt his heart warm at the sight of laughter in Ty’s normally stormy eyes. 

They took their normal places on the mat, and Kit forced away the lingering butterflies. Ty glanced at him, and with a slight nod, they were off. If there was one thing Kit had learned, it was to not underestimate Ty with any sort of weapon. He might try to deny that he was a normal Shadowhunter, but it shone through in every one of his careful, graceful movements. Even the way he walked screamed Shadowhunter. Kit had never fathomed that his movements would even closely resemble Ty’s, but he started catching himself acting less like a mundane and more like a Shadowhunter.

Kit defended Ty’s blows with some difficulty, finding it hard to ever get on the offense. Only twice had Kit defeated Ty, and those were on Ty’s bad days. He swore as Ty managed to sweep his legs out from underneath him, grabbing Ty as he fell. In Kit’s defense, the tip of Ty’s tongue sticking out of his mouth was very distracting. Kit landed hard on his back, Ty on his hands and knees above him. Kit breathed hard, catching his breath, and Ty didn’t even look hurt, just stunned. Their faces were closer than they had ever been before, leaving nowhere for their eyes to go but directly into the other’s eyes. Kit remembered a move Ty had taught him for getting on top of your opponent and utilized it now. 

Ty then found himself flat on his back, wrists pinned above his head, and a blonde haired, blue eyed Kit Rook alarmingly close. Ty felt his stomach doing flips. Kit’s heels were pinning Ty’s ankles into the floor, and Ty was absolutely trapped. He felt a rush of pride, lips twisting into a wry smile. Kit’s hair fell into his eyes, and he felt a tugging sensation deep in his gut as he looked at Ty’s beautiful lips. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kit whispered. Ty didn’t like to be surprised, as Kit had learned. His blood turned to fire as Ty nodded, and his dark eyelashes swept his cheeks as he closed his eyes briefly.  _ How beautiful,  _ Kit thought as he neared Ty’s lips, closing his own eyes. Their noses brushed each other before their lips met. Ty’s lips were soft and supple beneath Kit’s own. They were both insanely inexperienced, but it didn’t matter. Kit released Ty’s wrists in order to brush Ty’s hair off of his forehead. It was soft and curly, perfect for Kit to tangle his fingers in. Ty hummed and wrapped his freed arms around Kit’s neck, pulling him closer. Ty was lost in the sensation of Kit’s warm mouth on his own, the butterflies swarming now. It felt perfect. Kit’s lips were sweet and Ty played with the bits of hair at the back of his neck. After a few minutes, Kit pulled away breathlessly. 

Kit took one look at Ty’s vulnerable expression and red, swollen lips and his brain short-circuited. 

“You are so beautiful,” Ty blushed furiously, knotting his hands in Kit’s shirt. He put his small hands on Kit’s face and pulled him back down. Kit sighed happily, smiling into the kiss. 

If Julian and Emma caught them that way, tangled in a heap of arms and legs and kissing like it was their last day on Earth, they didn't mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty is amazing! I honestly cannot wait to see where Cassandra Clare goes with their relationship. Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
